


Eight Years Later

by mezzo_marinaio



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_marinaio/pseuds/mezzo_marinaio
Summary: ...pretty much what the title says. Haru goes to bed age 17 and wakes up eight years later, in bed with Rin.Not to worry, though. The boy has his priorities straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> _“Things Haruka reacts to: water, swimming, mackerel, and 'things relating to Matsuoka Rin'."_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- Shimazaki Nobunaga_
> 
>  
> 
> ............look, I see no time travel mentioned there. *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> OK, more seriously. XD I really wanted to draw something for this prompt, but of course my mind had to turn it into something silly. Still, more RinHaru is always good RinHaru, right?
> 
> Happy New Year to all the HRH family, and may 2017 end up being a great year for all of you! :D


End file.
